2 Pisos De Diferencia
by Dakada
Summary: Era tan fácil ir al elevador, entrar en él, presionar el botón que tenía el número 5 impreso, y esperar para luego salir e ir a donde tú te encontrabas, algo tan sencillo como respirar. Tirfecta (YokozawaxKirishima)


**One-Shot: 2 pisos de diferencia**

_Yo mismo me eh preguntado, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? Hace unos 6 meses el tan solo era el editor en jefe de Japun, una sección que solo se situaba 2 pisos más arriba de mi departamento. Hace 6 meses el tan solo trabajaba normalmente y yo aún conservaba la esperanza de un amor que nunca sucedió ni sucederá. Era tan fácil ir al elevador, entrar en él, presionar el botón que tenía el número 5 impreso, y esperar para luego salir e ir a donde tú te encontrabas, algo tan sencillo como respirar._

_Antes yo podía ir al departamento de Japun y hablar con el editor en jefe de esa sección sin tener la menor importancia para mi persona, pero eso cambio en momentos, no, en segundo eso cambio_

_¿Qué podía hacer yo? Me encontraba destrozado por aquel rechazo que sucedió ese día. No podía evitar querer deshacerme de ese sufrimiento de mi alma, quería hacerlo feliz, no quería verlo dañado y destrozado como aquella vez en nuestros tiempos de universidad, pero había un problema…. Mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos._

_Caí en la desesperación y al no soportar el dolor me refugie en la bebida tratando de olvidar y superar ese amor que durante años conserve, aquel día cuando él y yo nos acostamos en la universidad supe de inmediato que le amaba y que si lo esperaba naturalmente iría hacia a mí, pero yo nunca debí hacer eso, pues sin darme cuenta tú ya habías encontrado la razón de tu ser… mientras yo me lamentaba de mí mismo por no poder ser a quien amaba._

_Ese día en que mi corazón fue destruido y aniquilado, llovió, una lluvia fuerte y fría que tocaba mi piel en esos momentos, tan fría como lo era mi alma en esos momentos, tan fría como vi la vida en esos momentos, con miedo de regresar a donde tantos recuerdos sobre el estaban, me refugie de la frialdad de aquella lluvia en un bar. Mi alma no aguantaba el dolor y sin pensarlo pedí una copa tras otra para poder olvidar todo el dolor que sentía y que no podía dejar de sentir perdí la conciencia de mí mismo y termine borracho, entonces… en ese momento…. Apareciste tú._

_¿Cómo sabría yo que eras la razón de mí existir en esos momentos de desolación y soledad? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Hace medio año era una persona insoportable e irritante. Llegabas a tales puntos de terminar con mi paciencia y terminaba sacando el grito de mi vida a lo cual tu solo reaccionabas diciendo que era "adorable~" o algo por el estilo que siempre terminaba con el poco sentido común que tenía._

_El encontrarte al principio fue realmente problemático, pero después de ver aquellos ojos cafés mire algo más en ellos, su brillo, la forma en que me miraban solo a mí, algo era diferente. Tu personalidad infantil e irritante también era algo diferente, pero por alguna razón me enamore de esa actitud que pocos pensarías que tenías._

_El sufrimiento de un rechazo y el problema del alcohol me llevaron hacia ti, aunque no recuerdo con claridad el momento en que hable contigo, y aunque hable borracho contigo y sin intención de hacerlo conscientemente. Entraste de una manera brusca a mi vida y corazón, con tus bromas de mal gusto, con tus acoso sexuales, con tus chantajes y fotografías que enseñabas a todo mundo… pero también con los besos, con las caricias que odiaba y que incluso ahora siguen siendo molestas._

_Eran tan solo 2 pisos de distancia lo que había entre tú y yo, 2 pisos tan fácilmente vencidos que yo puedo avanzar con el simple hecho de apretar aquel botón de ese ascensor. Cuando entraste a mi vida no creí que llegarías a ser tan importante, tanto tu como nuestra preciada Hiyori, cada momento con ustedes era cálido y amoroso, ustedes me dieron aquellos hermosos recuerdos que atesorare por siempre._

_En un poco periodo de tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sin embargo, mis heridas aun no estaban curadas en su totalidad, entonces dije algo de lo que en pocos momentos me arrepentí de haberte dicho pues esas palabras hicieron que en tus ojos cafés tuvieran un brillo triste y amargo, apago aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre tenías en tu rostro y te obligaba a mostrar una falsa sonrisa amarga que hiso que mi corazón se sintiera culpable y tuviera un gran dolor en mi pecho, algo que me hiso sentir una horrible persona que daño a quien le había salvado del abismo._

_El dolor, la felicidad, la culpa, el perdón ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sino pensaba en ti, era en como llegaría a verte a ti y a Hiyo. No soy un experto en este tipo de temas de vez en cuando era un idiota, pero algo tenía claro._

_Me dirigí a donde te encontrabas, en aquel balcón cuando el cielo se tornaba de un color rojizo y tus ojos aun mostraban tristeza y soledad como tu sonrisa amargura y sufrimiento, entonces me arme de valor y diciéndotelo a gritos aclare mis sentimientos por ti._

_Tenía claro lo que sentía, yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti… y ese sentimiento tan extraño que día a día tú ocasionas… era amor._

_Eran 2 pisos de diferencia que nos separaban, íbamos y veníamos._

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro del autor "Usami Akihiko" mientras descansaba de una jordana laboral en compañía de una ya dormida pero tierna Hiyori y con un castaño pervertido romántico Kirishima que ahora descansaba a su lado mientras bebía una lata de cerveza.__

-Kirishima-hablo el menor de los presentes al castaño que veía la televisión.  
-Hmmm- El castaño miro al pelinegro que le había llamado y al mismo tiempo bebió de la lata de cerveza que tenía en su mano, ahora los dos se estaban mirando fijamente.  
-Te amo- Después de eso Yokozawa volvió a retomar su lectura dejando a Kirishima con la boca abierta y sin palabras en seso momentos- Cierra la boca o te mancharas todo de cerveza- Kirishima obedeció a Yokozawa para después preguntarle lo siguiente.  
-¿Te sientes? ¿O esto es un sueño?  
-¿Ah? – Yokozawa no estaba de ánimos para darle explicaciones a su amante así que cerrando el libro se levantó para poder dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes- Buenas noches  
-¡Espera! ¡Esta vez lo grabare! Dilo de nuevo – Kirishima empezó a buscar su celular a toda velocidad.  
-Ni loco, buenas noches- Yokozawa empezó a subir al segundo piso con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su mente se decía a sí mismo la siguiente frase.

_"Quien diría que en esos 2 pisos de diferencia se encontraría el amor de mi vida" _

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre

(=w=)/ Nos vemos


End file.
